Jariel's Clubhouse
Jariel's Clubhouse is an American animated television series and Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation's first CGI animated series, that premiered in prime time on Netflix on September 7, 2015. The program was originally part of the Netflix daily block intended for preschoolers. Similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. On May 29, 2017, it was moved to the Jariel Jr. block. It is the only Jariel Powell-Outlaw program to be aimed at preschoolers, and Jariel's first ever TV Series. Premise Jariel/Super-Jariel, The Simpsons, Arthur, Scooby-Doo, The Chipmunks and Chipettes, and UMIGO star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. And have made guest appearances. Jariel says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Jariel Jr.'s 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Jariel invites viewers to join him at the Powell-Outlawdoer, a giant Jariel's house-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Powell-Outlawtools, a collection of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Jariel. Once the tools have been shown to Jariel on the Powell-Outlawdoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Toodles, a small, Jariel-Glasses-shaped flying extension of the Powell-Outlawdoer. By calling, "Oh Toodles!" Jariel summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so that the viewer can pick which tool Jariel needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Powell-Outlawtool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark and when the Jariel suggest using the Mystery Powell-Outlawtool or if only the Mystery Powell-Outlawtool is left, Jariel can call out "Mystery Powell-Outlawtool!" and the Powell-Outlawtool is revealed. The show features two original songs performed by Tilly and the Wall, including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Jariel Club chant ("Super Stupenda Jariel!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. Tilly and the Wall also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Hot Bun!", which the parody of Hot Dog Dance, which echoes Mickey's first spoken words in the 1929 short The Karnival Kid. This is the first time the major Jariel characters have appeared on television in computer-animated form (except for Homer steps into the 3D world While designing the 3D model of Bart, the animators did not know how they would show Bart's hair. Arthur's Missing Pal is a movie based on the TV show. Scooby-Doo is a 2002 American live-action/comedy film based on the Hanna-Barbera television cartoon series of the same name about a group of young detectives and their talking dog. Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins is a movie that was first aired on September 13, 2009, the 40th anniversary of Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo Saw The Happy Meal in Mcdonlds.) Voice actors and characters 'Main Characters' *??? as Jariel Powell-Outlaw/Super-Jariel (2015-Present) *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson/Patty and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Drew Adkins as Arthur *Jake Beale as D.W. *Daniel Brochu as Buster *Ali Alimi as Toodles *Grant Moninger as Bit *Nick Shakoour as Dizzy *Genevieve DeMars as Bean 'Recurring Characters' *Siam Yu as Brain *Jodie Resther as Francine *Melissa Altro as Muffy *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Yabba-Doo (Cameo) *Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin & Kimberly Brooks as The Hex Girls - Thorn, Dusk, & Luna *Dan Castellaneta as Groundskeeper Willie/Scooby-Dum/Krusty the Clown/Abraham Simpson/Hans Moleman/Itchy/Santa's Little Helper/Snowball II *Harry Shearer as Charles Montgomery Burns/Ned Flanders/Seymour Skinner/Scratchy/Waylon Smithers/Otto Mann *Nancy Cartwright as Todd Flanders/Ralph Wiggum *Hank Azaria as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Moe Szyslak/Chief Wiggum *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten/Rod Flanders *Tara Strong as The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets *Tress MacNeille as Jimbo Jones/Agnes Skinner *??? as Edna Krabappel *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Alvin and Simon *Janice Karman as Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor 'Guest Stars' Coming Soon! Episode list Main article: List of Jariel's Clubhouse episodes Short series Coming Soon! References External links Category:Television series by Jariel Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Jariel Powell-Outlaw Category:Animated television series Category:Jariel's Clubhouse Category:Netflix shows